Chilled Chaos
'''Anthony 'Chilled' was a main and one of the original Creatures. However, he is not the most popular. He is known for his rage on The Impossible Game and intense knowledge of most MMO's but mainly World of Warcraft. He is no longer a Creature, ''' Bio Chilled got started with his "interwebz" career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in Early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, like the smell of pop-corn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the flame when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it since he was 13. Chilled actually started his Machinima career on his old Youtube account, Youtube.com/ChilledChaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record console footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued. Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of his machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. Chilled and Ze have been relatively close as of recent times but in the past it wasn't always like that. Chilled initially befriended Ze after joining Machinima.com In February of 2009, but it wasn't for a long time after that, that they began to play together and create content. Chilled starting doing a Machinima series called You Said What?, a similiar series to Arby 'n' Chief. He has laid back on this series for now, but is hoping to continue it in the future. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the Gamespot Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group kind of spread apart and Chilled was left with the youtube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. One of Chilled's most successful moments in gaming was when he went on an achievement points rampage solidfying a place in the Top 100 Achievement Scores in America. Chilled described his personal life as a stereotypical nerd, just hanging out with friends and playing games, Chilled is no longer apart of the creatures due to issues that could not be worked out with the group. Junk and Chilled will be missed Future Projects *You Said What? *More Machinimas *Continued gameplay videos Main Games This are a list of games that Chilled frequently plays. *Minecraft *World of Warcraft (Has quit it 4 times) *The Impossible Game *League of Legends *Halo *StarCraft *Little Big Planet *Call of Duty *Battlefield *Star Wars the Old Republic Trivia *Chilled has shown an extreme agressive side when frustrated with The Impossible Game, destroying several controllers and a Snapple bottle in rage. *He has confirmed that these are real outbursts and are not fake. *Contrary to belief, "Crious" in "CriousGamers", is "serious", not "curious". *He's 100% Italian, but doesn't know how to speak the Italian language. *Chilled took Italian in High School but forgot everything. *Chilled is one of the original Creatures. *Chilled has a lisp. (Barely detectable) *He has never met any other Creatures in real life. *Chilled was present during hurrican Irene, he was prepared for the worst, but all he got was strong winds. *The reason why Chilled answers the fans more then any other creature is because he said he has more free time, and less fans, which makes communicating with them easier Category:Creature Category:Unknown People